battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Burning Soul Episode 46
The forty-sixth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Burning Soul. Shortly into Yukimura's match with Kenshin, Burning-SoulDragon is sent to the bottom of the deck. Summary Featured Card Dragon Soul Draw Matches Yukimura vs. Kenshin Turn 1 (Yukimura) Yukimura summons Dramaru at LV2 and sets a burst. Turn 2 (Kenshin) Kenshin summons The CleverMachineDragon ShiroganeDragon at LV1, by its effect when summoned, Dramaru returns to Yukimura's hand, as the soul core is in Kenshin's trash, he reveals 4 cards, which allows him to add an ultimate to his hand when it is revealed, but there aren't any ultimates in it, so the cards are returned to the bottom of his deck. As ShiroganeDragon activates the effect when summoned, Yukimura activates the burst, Burst Draw, by the burst effect and the main effect, Yukimura draws 4 cards. Turn 3 (Yukimura) Yukimura summons Dramaru, Jinraidragon and War Lizard, all at LV1. He attacks with Jinraidragon, using the attacking effect, Jinraidragon add 3000BP and activates True Clash, Kenshin's ShiroganeDragon is destroyed. Yukimura then attacks with the remaining spirits, Kenshin takes a life for both of them, 3 lives left. Turn 4 (Kenshin) Kenshin summons 2 Defenzard at LV1 and LV2 respectively, and Musha Lizard at LV1, he attacks with Musha Lizard, Yukimura takes a life, 4 lives left. Turn 5 (Yukimura) Yukimura exchanges Jinraidragon's Soul Core with a normal core. He uses the magic, Soul Draw to draw 3 cards. He also brings Jinraidragon to LV2. Turn 6 (Kenshin) Kenshin activates Musha Lizard's Spirit Soul, he summons The SengokuSixGeneral Senryuukaku at LV4, he attacks with Senryuukaku, by the effect when attacking, Jinraidragon is returned to the hand, Yukimura takes a life, 3 lives remain. Turn 7 (Yukimura) Yukimura summons The SwordsWarsDragon Muramasa-Dragon at LV3, he activates Catalyze, which he opens the burst, The SengokuDragonEmperor Burning-SoulDragon, he summons it at LV1, War Lizard is sacrificed and Muramasa-Dragon is lowered to LV2 to ensure the cost. He moved the cores in the trash to Burning-SoulDragon, making it to power up to LV3. He sets another burst by Muramasa-Dragon's effect, he targets to attack Musha Lizard, Kenshin uses the magic, Triple Stab, he ensures the cost with Musha Lizard and one of the Defenzards, the spirits are destroyed, also he lowers Senryuukaku's LV, although Musha Lizard is destroyed, Burning-SoulDragon is returned to the bottom of Yukimura's deck. Turn 8 (Kenshin) Kenshin sets a burst and powers up Senryuukaku to LV5, he attacks with Senryuukaku, which returns Dramaru to Yukimura's hand, Yukimura takes a life, 2 lives left, he activates the burst, Dragon Soul Draw, one of Kenshin's Defenzard is destroyed, Yukimura activates the main effect, he reveals 5 cards from his deck, he adds Dramaru to his hand. Turn 9 (Yukimura) Yukimura summons two Dramaru and Jinraidragon, all at LV1, he uses another Soul Draw, he draws 3 cards from his deck, also, he uses 2 One-Shot Sure-Hit Draw to add The SengokuDragon SoulDragon and The MasterSwordsmanDragon Samurai-Dragon-Amatsu to his hand respectively. He attacks with Dramaru, Kenshin takes a life, 2 lives left. Kenshin activates his burst, Burst Wall, Kenshin adds 1 life, 3 lives left, also, Yukimura's attack step is forced to end. Turn 10 (Kenshin) Kenshin attacks with Senryuukaku, he returns Dramaru to Yukimura's hand, Yukimura blocks with Jinraidragon. Jinraidragon is destroyed. Turn 11 (Yukimura) Yukimura summons Dramaru at LV1, activating the 2 Dramaru's effects, he summons Samurai-Dragon-Amatsu at LV1, he lowers Muramasa-Dragon LV to ensure the cost, also he summons The SengokuDragon SoulDragon at LV1. He sets a burst and attacks with SoulDragon, Kenshin uses magic, Light Wings Sword, he adds 3000BP to Senryuukaku and make it to block when exhausted, he blocks with Senryuukaku, SoulDragon is destroyed. Turn 12 (Kenshin) Kenshin summons Musha Lizard at LV2, he activates Senryuukaku's Soul Drive when attacking, all of Yukimura's spirits are returned to his deck, having no blockers, he takes a life, 1 life remains. Yukimura activates the burst, Dragon Soul Draw, he destroyed Musha Lizard, which has BP below 5000, he activates the main effect and takes back Muramasa-Dragon. Turn 13 (Yukimura) Yukimura summons Jinraidragon, Dramaru and Muramasa-Dragon, at LV1, LV1 and LV3 respectively. He uses the third Dragon Soul Draw, he takes back Burning-SoulDragon. He sets a burst and attacks with Dramaru, Kenshin takes a life, 2 lives remain. He attacks with Jinraidragon, Kenshin takes a life again, 1 life remain. He attacks with Muramasa-Dragon, by activating Catalyze, he burst summons Burning-SoulDragon at LV2, also, by using the cores in the trash, Burning-SoulDragon is powered up to LV4. Yukimura sets another burst. Kenshin uses a second Light WIngs Sword, he blocks Muramasa-Dragon with Senryuukaku. Due to Muramasa-Dragon's sacrifice, Yukimura activates the burst, General Transmigration, which returns Muramasa-Dragon to the field. Yukimura attacks with Burning-SoulDragon, Kenshin blocks with Senryuukaku again, Senryuukaku is destroyed. Yukimura attacks with Muramasa-Dragon, Kenshin is forced to take the last life. Winner: Yukimura Cards Used Red White Cast *Yukimura Rekka- Seiichirō Yamashita *Kanna Kuroda- Nanami Yamashita *Sasuke Akatsuki- Aki Kanada *Toshiie Homura- Ryohei Arai *Kenshin Shirogane- Takashi Kondo *Nagayori Akai- Shuuhei Sakaguchi *Taichi- Yuki Kodaira *Yuya- Kei Shindou *Takuma- Mayuki Makiguchi *MC Kotaro- Hiroki Takahashi *Kagetora Koshirakawa- Haruhisa Suzuki *Kagekatsu Fujishiro- Kazutaka Ishii *Dairokuten Maou- Junichi Suwabe Main Staff *Script- Tsuyoshi Tamai *Storyboard/Episode Director- Hiroaki Kudou *Animation Director- Kana Nishijima Category:Episodes: Burning Soul